1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to N-(substituted amino)pyrrole derivatives, production process thereof, and herbicidal compositions containing the derivatives as active ingredients.
2. Description of the Related Art
Regarding herbicidal compounds having an (azinylureylene)sulfonyl group such as a {[(pyrimidin-2-yl- or 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl} group, a variety of compounds has heretofore been reported. For example, there are following reports regarding atoms to which an (azinylureylene)sulfonyl group is attached.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,169,719: Carbon atoms in a nonsubstituted of substituted benzene ring.
EP-A-51466: .alpha.-Carbon atom in the unsubstituted of substituted toluene.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,394: Carbon atom in the unsubstituted of substituted pyrrole ring.
GB 2,015,503 and EP-A-98569: Oxygen atom of hydroxyl group in unsubstituted of substituted phenols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,440,565: Oxygen atom of hydroxyl group in unsubstituted of substituted alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,601,747 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,718,937: Nitrogen atom of the alkanesulfonamide group or alkoxyamino group.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,620: Nitrogen atom of the amino group in substituted anilines or 1-aminoindanes.
GB 2,110,689: Nitrogen atom in the ring of pyrrolidine, piperidine, morpholine,thiomorpholine or 1,3-thiazolidine.
Among herbicidal compounds described in the above patent publications, compounds having an (azinylureylene)sulfonyl group such as a {[(pyrimidin-2-yl- or 1,3,5-triazin-2-yl)aminocarbonyl]aminosulfonyl} group on a nitrogen atom of the nitrogen containing heterocyclic ring have been known (GB 2,110,689), but compounds having an (azinylureylene)sulfonyl group which is attached to a nitrogen atom of the pyrrole ring through another nitrogen atom have not been known.
By the way, there have conventionally been strong demands for herbicides capable of exhibiting reliable herbicidal activity even at such low-application dosages as bringing about the advantage of reducing the amount present in the environnment, herbicides capable of exhibiting selectivity between crops and weeds irrespective of variations in environmental conditions, herbicides free from crop injury to the second crop in double cropping, etc. The present invention has been completed with a view toward meeting such demands.
The present inventors have found that compounds having an (azinylureylene)sulfonyl group which bonds to a nitrogen atom of pyrrole ring through another nitrogen atom have excellent herbicidal activity, leading to the completion of the present invention.